Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/29/13 - 1/4/14
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. *12/29/13 - 6am - Beep Prepared/Mother Was A Rooster/Hyde and Go Tweet *1/1/14 - 8:30am - Rabbit's Feat/Honey's Money/A Bone For A Bone/Hot-Rod and Reel!/The Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Stupor Duck/Scaredy Cat/Dime to Retire/Hook, Line and Stinker/Quack Shot/Fast and Furry-ous/Knighty Knight Bugs/Ducking the Devil *1/1/14 - 12pm - Robin Hood Daffy/Rabbit of Seville/Half Fare Hare/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Boston Quackie/Sandy Claws/Upswept Hare/Hare Trimmed/Gopher Broke/Who's Kitten Who *1/1/14 - 3pm - The Grey Hounded Hare/Bugs and Thugs/Zoom and Bored/Cat's Paw/Canned Feud/Carrotblanca/Bedevilled Rabbit/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Stop, Look and Hasten/Guided Muscle *1/4/13 - 6am - Daffy Flies North/Dime to Retire/The Iceman Ducketh THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/29/13 - 6:30am - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *12/30/13 - 10am - It's A Handbag *12/30/13 - 10:30am - The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *1/1/14 - 10:30am - Gribbler's Quest *1/1/14 - 11am - The Grand Old Duck of York *1/1/14 - 11:30am - Ridiculous Journey *1/1/14 - 1:30pm - The Shell Game *1/1/14 - 2pm - Year of the Duck *1/1/14 - 2:30pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *1/1/14 - 4:30pm - Here Comes The Pig *1/1/14 - 5pm - Mr. Weiner *1/1/14 - 5:30pm - Best Friends Redux *1/2/14 - 10am - It's A Handbag *1/2/14 - 10:30am - We're In Big Truffle *1/3/14 - 10am - Dear John *1/3/14 - 10:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *1/4/14 - 6:30am - Ridiculous Journey *12/29/13 - 7am - Out and Out Rout/Bully For Bugs/Gopher Broke/Drip Along Daffy/Go Fly A Kit/Hurdy Gurdy hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide *12/30/13 - 7pm - Water Water Every Hare/A Bird in a Guilty Cage/Boulder Wham!/Rhapsody Rabbit/Cat Feud/Foxy By Proxy/Daffy Flies North *12/31/13 - 7pm - Superior Duck/Walky Talky Hawky/Broom-stick Bunny/No Parking Hare/Zoom and Bored/This is a Life?/Dog Pounded *1/2/14 - 7pm - Half Fare Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Buccaneer Bunny/Duck Dodgers in the 24 and a 1/2th Century/Woolen Under Where *1/3/14 - 7pm - 8 Ball Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Ant Pasted/Whoa, Be Gone!/Tree For Two/What Makes Daffy Duck/A Pizza Tweety-Pie *1/4/14 - 7am - Who Scent You?/Tweetie Pie/Stupor Duck/Barbary Coast Bunny/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Fox Terror/Woolen Under Where NOTES *For the first time in a while, a Season 1 Looney Tunes Show episode airs (The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder). *Looney Tunes and The Looney Tunes Show are apart of a special New Year's Day Marathon from 8:30am - 6pm ET. *It's a Handbag airs twice this week (12/30 and 1/2) in the same exact timeslot. *The Looney Tunes Boomerang airing on 1/1/14 is pre-empted for a Scooby Doo marathon. *The Looney Tunes on CN weekday airings (excluding the 1/1/14 marathon) are pre-empted due to special Winter Break programming. *Dr. Jerkyl's Hide airs twice this week - once on CN (1/1/14) and once on Boomerang (12/29/13). *The last couple episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 (17-25) air on CN on 1/1/14 in order (aka they air 17, then 18, etc.) Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker